thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Neal Valentine
Neal Valentine is a tribute who belongs to Biel1458. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message. His district partner is Firstname Lastname. The two do not need to be submitted into Hunger Games together, or in a special order. Information Name: 'Neal "Nev" Valentine '''Age: '''16 '''District: '''4 '''Gender: '''Male '''Personality: ' 'Weapons: '''In the Hunger Games, most tributes usually already have an idea of what they want to use for slaughter. Neal is no different, in spite of his dislike for battle and gore. Neal is actually incapable of using the traditional District 4 weapon, tridents. This is because of Neal's lack of powerful arm muscles, he relies on lightweight weapons. In place of the trident, Neal instead uses knives and daggers as his primary weapons. While he doesn't have the ability to throw nor does he feel anxious to kill, Neal does know how to use a knife properly for hand-to-hand combat, thanks to a little training from his father, a victor from another Games. He is able to stand his ground, but this is only momentarily, as his low stamina prevents himself from using his full potential. '''Appearance: '''Neal has short, flowing, creamy brown hair that has darker bangs in the front. Neal values his hair greatly, and would be horrified to see something happen to it. He brushes it often, and feels it to be a necessity to keep his hair in perfect mint condition. His lack of strength is something he is also teased for, and while he does at least attempt to train, he's already gone through 4 trips to the district hospital. Along with his delicate feature body, Neal's skin is very pale, as he hardly goes outside thanks to the event that occured when he was 14. Neal is quite handsome, though, and most girls in the District fall for him. The more appropriate thing to say, is that Neal is beautiful. Sure enough, he's attracted multiple girls but he's received the interest of both genders throughout these years. '''Backstory: ' '''Reasons for Winning: 'Strengths: ' 'Weaknesses: ' 'Alliance: '''Neal will be alone during the Games. '''Height: '''5'7" '''Fears: ' '''Token: '''Neal owns no token. Family Gallery Games Information *Games I *Games II *Games III Etymology Trivia *Neal was planned at first to be a sadistic, handsome young man with blue hair that became mad thanks to the death of his girlfriend, Belle. This idea was drafted in favor for the creation of this Neal instead. *Neal was going to have a twin sister named Belle (after the original idea of Neal and his girlfriend), but his original creator Hybrid Shadow decided not to make her as a tribute, not wanting to have a load of twin tributes and finding it better if Neal was an only child instead. In the end, Belle became the name of Neal's mother. Category:Unfinished Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:Males Category:District 7 Category:Biel1458 Category:Biel1458's tributes